


Get Some

by icemememan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BUNNY AND CREEK ARE END GAME, Crenny is minor, Cute, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Revenge, THIS IS A BUNNY FIC BTW, movie date, possible nsfw, there will be unrequited cryde but I wont tag it until I actually write it, this is lowkey fucked up im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemememan/pseuds/icemememan
Summary: Kenny faces a moral dilemma when his jealous boyfriend Craig asks him to play a prank on an unsuspecting boy with a crush on him.The plan was simple.1.Lure Butters in with the promise of a date.2.Bring him out to Stark’s Pond after3.Get him nakedCraig would take care of the rest.





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who the fuck started a new fic and hasn't finished their other one? Bam! Ya boy needs to fucking relax and stop with this.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this one!  
> It's loosely based off of the music video for 'Get Some' by Ghosted. If you've never seen it you should take a look I'm obsessed. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new fic! I'm proud of it and I hope you guys are too!

Kenny wasn’t all that interested in the scheme Craig was cooking up. Sure, he loved his boyfriend dearly with all his heart but he wasn't sure why he was intimidated enough to want to take action the way he did. Butters was small and quiet. He kept to himself most of the time and he never really bothered anyone. The most he did was stare at Kenny every once and awhile in passing. Seemed innocent enough, but to Craig it must not be.

Kenny knew that Craig was rather jealous. From the second they started dating it was evident. He had to make it known consistantly that Kenny was his and ONLY his. Maybe it was the reputation that preceded him in relationships before him and Craig’s but he still saw no real reason to be worried. When Kenny was in a relationship he was always loyal. Sounds fake but Kenny swore up and down he had and would never cheat. There was a special place in hell for people like that and Kenny was not GOING there.

He didn't spend so much time trying to GET Craig just to cheat on him like an idiot and lose him. He wouldn't cheat on him with Butters anyway so his worrying was unfounded. They were barely even friends. Most Kenny ever asked for was to copy his homework when he spent the night before drinking with friends.

Kenny brushed his fingers through his hair as he listened to Craig talk about ~~their~~ (his) plan. 

He just wanted to kiss him and tell him that jealousy was stupid. That he wasn't going to leave him for some… loser. But he sure as shit wasn't going to want to hear it now. He already had plan A to plan Z perfectly constructed. 

“Do you understand?” Craig said in his stereotypical monotone voice, his eyes flitting over at Butters as he shyly put his things in his locker. He was constantly being teased by the kids across the hall so he was rather fast in action. He wouldn't even lock eyes with Craig when he caught him staring over at Kenny.

“Sorry, what? I was thinking about my boyfriend… like, YOU. Y’know? Actually being my boyfriend and kissing me… like a  _ boyfriend _ .” He pouted, leaning himself forward to grab Craig’s hips. “Don’t worry about Butters dude. He’s harmless… worry about me… and my PENIS which is, eternally hard for YOU by the way.” He shined him one of his stereotypical horny smirks but Craig, again, wasn't having any of it.

“I’m gonna snap your penis if you don’t start listening to what I’m saying. Butters is an asshole. You know that as well as I do. He’s been talking a lot of shit about me because he’s weak in the knees for YOU. You should be defending me!” Craig grumbled softly, rolling his eyes so hard they might as well have fallen the fuck out of his head. Christ. Pissy much?

“I am listening but I don’t care about what Butters feels or what he says. You matter to me… ain't that good enough?”

“No. I want him to stop.”

“Butters has never been anything but nice to me.”

“Yeah, to YOU. Not to me. Who, by the way, HELLO- is your  _ boyfriend _ . And you love me don't you?” Craig asked, moving to lightly move in and nibble at the skin right below his ear. God no- his only weakness. 

“Unfair.” Kenny mewled, rubbing slowly down his thin hips. He knew Craig had a right to be angry… but he also knew America was founded on free speech so if Butters wanted to talk shit about Craig till the cows came home he sure as shit could. “What kind of plan could you even come up with that would get him to stop? You can’t legally sew his mouth shut… and you’re already on thin ice with the fights this year…”

“You really weren't listening to me talk at all were you?” 

Craig lifted his head and Kenny stared at him with a blank look on his face. He wasn't. 

He wasn't listening at all.

“You’re an idiot, McCormick… Are you paying attention now?” Craig’s lips curled into a rare grin, rubbing down his chest. Kenny was such a sucker for physical affection he melted in the palm of his hand. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The plan was simple. 

  1. Lure Butters in with the promise of a date.
  2. Bring him out to Stark’s Pond after
  3. Get him naked



 

Craig would take care of the rest. Him and Clyde were going to put on quite the show. They would pull up next to them and snap a picture of Butters looking desperate and naked in his lap and spin it to make him look bad. As weird as he felt about it, he really didn’t want Craig to be any angrier with him. He just wanted the whole situation to go away so he could fuck his boyfriend without having to remind him consistently that it didn't MATTER what other people said about him. All that mattered was how he felt. Unfortunately, Craig seemed to think this was the only way and if it came at the expense of someone he barely knew he was going to have to take that chance and run with it. Maybe after everything it would go back to normal. As normal as it ever got with Craig and his weird obsession with his anxiety riddled ex….

Kenny inwardly sighed as he waited over by Butters locker. Craig had sleuthed out his free period and instructed Kenny to cut lunch to wait for him there. Kenny couldn't afford to pay the school lunch off for all the times he lied and said he forgot his money so eating wasn't an opinion either way.

“Excuse me.” Butters said softly, a thick math book pressed against his chest. Kenny couldn't help but jump. This boy had no presence at all he didn't even see him walk up to him.

“Oh, Sorry.” Kenny awkwardly shimmied over to the side. He never noticed that there were some obscenities written and poorly painted over on his locker. 

He tried to choke back the sympathy and press on with his mission. First off, Date.

“I don’t think we’ve ever like… genuinely talked.” Kenny said, leaning against the locker next to the one the blonde boy was struggling to open.

“No, We haven’t. You know your boyfriend hates me right? Maybe that's why.”

The way he was talking to him was so off putting. It was like he had just set emotional autopilot to just go with the current of the day. Weird.

“So what? I don’t hate you.”

That must have thrown him off because he paused when putting his book up on the top shelf, turning to face him. He could tell he was flustered and didn't know what to say so again Kenny took the reigns.

“I was actually coming over here to uh- see if maybe you wanted to do something with me sometime. Maybe tonight… if you wanted to see a movie or something?”

The silence was awkward. It was MORE then awkward it was straight up torturous. He almost thought for a second he somehow knew what he was planning before he caught a glimpse of the look in his eye. His guard had to have come down just a tad because his body language softened to be more flirtatious in nature.

Butters pulled his hands through his hair to get it off his face. For the first time Kenny actually saw the boy genuinely smile.

“You uh- want to see a movie with me?”

That shot through Kenny’s heart like shrapnel. He could have keeled over at how pathetic that was. He had to collect himself in order to stay in character or else he was going to LAUGH.

“Yeah… I can pick you up tonight around 5… Maybe we can like...I dunno… go to Stark’s afterwards and look at the stars or some shit like that…” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck in order to seem more bashful but he couldn’t help thinking that it might be a genuine feeling. He never really asked anyone out in person. Even CRAIG he asked out in a text message- well- he was sexting him so it was just convenient timing…

“Uh- I’d like that a lot actually… but could you get me at 4? My dad gets home at 5 and I don’t want him to ask any questions or anything like that. He’s kind of strict and he doesnt let me date or anything. Especially guys with boyfriends” Butters teased. Kenny couldn’t help but be kind of... interested. Butters didn't seem like the kind of guy to put out on the first date so he tried to gauge how hard he would have to work based on his body language. His hip was popped out a little so he figured he was trying to look a bit more appealing… and that was  _ actually working _ . He didn't have a bad body. His hips were a bit wide but Kenny was really digging it. It made his ass when he turned around to walk a way a lot more exciting.

“See you tonight.” Butters said. He seemed to rush off as if he was afraid Kenny would change his mind… chances are if this was real he wouldn't have. Especially not when he turned around like that. Damn.

The rest of the day dragged. The more he thought about the situation the more he regretted actually going through with this. Asking him out alone made him feel kind of skeevy. The only good thing that came from it was Craig being happy it was being done to begin with. He kept texting Kenny and telling him how happy he was and to let him know once they got out of their movie. This was messed up but on another level he would do anything to keep Craig happy.

Around 2 o'clock Kenny decided he was going to grab his shit and leave for the day to get ready for his… ‘date.’

Craig had picked out exactly the outfit to wear but he figured he wouldn't even go THAT hard. Just a regular ass shirt and pants. He wouldn't wear his parka just to be a bit more enticing regardless of how uncomfortable it made him to have his arms showing even in the slightest. With all the scars on his forearms his attire was a better conversation piece. Besides...the parka was a comfort thing for him… it covered most of the shirts he wore that needed DESPERATELY to be cleaned. Their washer had been broken for months and Kenny couldn't be fucked to take the trash bags of beer cans to the store to cash them in for laundry money. He could probably feed a small village with his earnings since his parents drank like there was no tomorrow but again, he really couldn't be fucked to do that. Not when he had the benefits of a middle class boyfriend with a working washer AND dryer. 

If only he had the care to… actually take advantage of that.

Kenny slipped on a plain white shirt, the LEAST stained one he had and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help the feeling that he was a huge piece of shit and he shouldn't be doing this but he kind of felt like he HAD to. Keeping Craig happy was a big priority, especially with the ever so looming thought of how fast Craig would dump him if Tweek came back into the picture. Kenny new fairly well that he was the rebound of that relationship but he tried not to think about it. He really did love and care for Craig. He just… knew deep down that him and Tweek were end all be all… and that shit hurt.

He dusted off his black jeans and turned to see if he had any unsightly stains on anything. He didn't want to have a repeat of the time he blew his nose in a dirty shirt an unknowingly wore it to school a couple days afterwards…

He looked good. Or atleast good enough. Decent, to be honest with you. He didn't think he had to try very hard at all. Butters already seemed to be irrepressibly wrapped around his finger.

He stomped his way down his brittle stairs and without asking nabbed the keys to his brothers navy blue pickup truck. He was assed out drunk on the couch so Kenny could almost guarantee that he would be home before his stupid ass woke up.

This was it, he was REALLY going through with this. He was really going to do this extremely fucked up thing to a human being in order to save his already failing relationship. Great.

Without revisiting that depressing thought he made his way over to Butters house. His mind was with Jesus just HOPING that the gas that was in the tank would suffice for the night. If he could leave is as close to empty as he could he wouldn't have to put any money into it at all. He barely had enough for these movie tickets.

> On my way to get him. Will Update <3

> K 

 

Kenny scrunched up his nose at his response. What a guy.

When he got to Butters house he saw the boy sitting outside on his stoop waiting. It was almost EXACTLY 4 so he was confused to why he was already ready and outside but he wasn't going to ask. He would get snarky if he did and he didn't want Butters to think something was up.

Almost immediately as Butters stood up he noticed he wasn't in his usual get up. Instead he was wearing a nice light blue dress shirt tucked into some perfectly pressed pants. His hair was done but just enough to have it be noticable and… oh god what was he holding-

Kenny held his breath as he walked up to the car, not bothering to put the effort in to get out and open the door for him so Butters just hopped in by himself hesitantly.

“Hi.” He smiled bashfully, moving to hand Kenny a… what the hell?

“I picked this up out of the garden… It’s an easter lily.” He said. His voice was so sweet and light Kenny could tell he was embarrassed as fuck to have brought it. It was really fucking cheesy… but he couldn’t help the pitiful emotion that poured into his stomach. Christ he was really doing this to this poor fucking kid. He picked him a FLOWER.

“Oh- That’s uh… really cute… I’ll  uh… keep it forever.” He said less than enthusiastically, taking it and tying the stem up around his mirror to appease him.

He supposed his tone was a bit too passive because Butters immediately reverted a bit.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to show up empty handed I felt like maybe you’d bring something for me...I’ve never been on a date.”

The radio played quietly between them during the awkward interaction. Kenny felt so guilty.

“No- No I’m sorry… I only have enough money for these damn movie tickets I should have brought you something… It was rude of me to show up empty handed and uh- looking like a fucking homeless person. You look… really really handsome.” Kenny said softly. He wasn't lying. He never saw Butters wear something this formal. He felt like the boy had owned the same sweater his entire life. It was a nice change of pace. He probably wouldn't have the social status of a damp paper bag if he dressed nice more often.

“Thank you… You look really nice too I think I’m just… stupid and I got over excited to be going on a date… Maybe I should change…” Butters laughed nervously and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to try and make it look a little more casual. The discomfort in his face was readily visible.

“No no. Stop, you look really good.” Kenny said quickly, leaning over to rub his arm. Shit, He seemed so excited for this. He felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. Check that, The biggest piece of shit in the UNIVERSE. “This is your first date?”

“Well, Yeah. No one’s ever asked me on a proper date before so I-” Butters paused to laugh awkwardly as he slid on his seatbelt. “I have absolutely no clue what I’m doing. I’m really glad that you asked me though. I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

The utter honesty and innocence in his inflection was driving Kenny up a wall. At heart he really seemed to be a nice kid.

“You aren’t going to fuck this up. Hey, don’t be nervous…” he chuckled, kindly moving to rub the pad of his thumb against his cheek. “We’re just gonna go have fun. The flower is really precious and I really appreciate it. Are you ready to head out?” He asked, watching the way the boy burrowed his cheek against his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Kenny winked at him playfully and turned to drive away towards the theatre. The entire trip there Butters was quietly futzing with his hands. He seemed like he was actually nervous to be on a date. Did he really like him that much or was this just first date jitters? There was literally no reason for that. It’s not like there was anything special about him. He was just some horny super senior. 

Once they arrived at the theatre Butters insisted on having Kenny pick the movie. He kept on saying that he didn't want to pick anything that Kenny wouldn't like, and would NOT let him pay for absolutely anything.

Butters spot for the movie, drinks and snacks, and surprised Kenny with a couple of tokens for the mini arcade they had tucked into the corner behind the concession stand. They decided on some action flick in the end after playfully arguing about it for a couple minutes over a game of pinball. This was… surprisingly pleasant.

“I think-” Butters paused to snack on some of his popcorn as they waited in line. “Movie theatres are seeing slower business because everyone can just wait until it comes out On Demand… but it’s like _ just _ vintage enough to be a cute date idea.” He said cheerily. Kenny couldn't help but snort at him. That was actually the cutest thing he’s ever heard. 

“I get what you mean. I never thought about that but I guess you’re right. Movie Dates are kind of old fashioned now.” Kenny smiled, stealing a couple of pieces of Butters popcorn as they handed in their tickets and made their way into the theatre.

Kenny figured earlier that day that when he would just focus more on the movie then the actual act of being on a date with Butters but he couldn't seem to do that. 

Butters would try and hold his hand every couple of minutes but wimp out EVERY single time. The first time Kenny had caught it out of the corner of his eye and just thought he was adjusting but 6 or 7 more times and he finally figured it out.

“Pst.” Kenny whispered, attempting to get Butters attention. His heart was swelling in his chest about how cute he was being… He somehow convinced himself he would throw him a bone, finally catching his eye and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He couldn't see the look on his face but he could tell the boy was content by the way he snuggled up into him. He was cute… and his hair smelt so good… He just smelt so good. He put on cologne for him and everything. Granted it was TOO MUCH cologne he still put in this unsurpassable amount of effort and Kenny couldn't stop being grateful for all of it.

They stayed in that position for the entire movie, just seemingly enjoying each others presence and joking about how hot the main character was. Kenny threw in an off handed comment about the side characters ass and Butters laughed so hard he almost got them kicked out of the theatre. Even after that they couldn't stop quietly snickering to each other over that one same joke.

The closer the movie came to the end the more nervous Kenny got. He was mad at himself for enjoying the time he was spending with him but… should he even BE angry? This was nice. Butters was complimenting him and giving him flowers… Craig never did any of this for him.

When the movie ended Butters made them stay for the credits, rubbing his hand on Kenny’s thigh to thank him. Butters took solace the weirdest little things. Not to mention he had this habit of rubbing softly at whatever part of Kenny he happened to be touching and it was so soothing?

As they walked out of the theatre Butters must have finally grew some balls and went to hold onto Kenny’s hand. He was a bit sweaty and it was clear his nerves had not calmed down since the car ride here. Boy, he must really like him.

“Do you still want to go to Starks?” Kenny asked, jumping the gun a bit. He didn't even know WHY he reminded him… He felt really guilty. Butters was actually really great…

Maybe he should back out.

“OH! Yeah… uh… I’d like that a lot.” He paused. Kenny felt like he had something to say but he was too nervous to… In an anxious stupor he squeezed his hand to coax it out of him.

“Whats up?”

“Just... Thank you for taking me out tonight. I know the nights not OVER yet but… I’m having a LOT of fun so far.” He smiled, shyly leaning in and kissing his cheek. “I’ve liked you for a while and I had a feeling that you knew… I could just tell. I didn't think that you would be interested in my at all but here I am haha… I couldn't be happier to be here with you... “ He blushed,keeping his small warm body up against his.

Kenny felt like such a fucking loser. What right did he have to do any of this to Butters? He was just some guy who really liked him and HONESTLY Kenny couldn't lie and say that there wouldn't be a chance for them after this. Butters was kind… he had a body like NO other. 

Craig was… stunning but Butters had a little more meat on his bones. He was really touchable and had these hips he could literally die for… 

“I’m really happy that I’m here with you too… You’re a lot cooler then I thought.”

“Bet you’ve heard a lot of rumors about me huh?” Butters laughed as they walked out to the car. He went to open the door himself but Kenny quickly slammed himself over and opened it up for him. “Oh, thank you.”

“Rumors? No. Craig talks a lot of shit but he’s insecure.”

“You’re still with him right?”

Kenny paused, nodding his head. That felt a little shameful.

“He hates me because me and Tweek became friends shortly after they broke up and I said some not so nice things about him… I dunno… I really was just trying to help Tweek get them back together like.. Constructive criticism? Eh…” Butters sighed, waving his hand around a bit to show his distaste in the situation. Kenny shrugged off his words and hopped into the tattered drivers seat. 

“Craig is something else. I’ll tell you that much. He can be a tool but he really is a great guy when you get to know him. I think he’s just still having a lot of issues with him and Tweek’s breakup. They were dating for a really long ass time…” Kenny wasn't sure how vulnerable he was willing to get with Butters. He was supposed to be getting him to trust him but right now Kenny felt himself building up a trust with Butters instead. “I think uh… I was kind of his rebound and he’s just acting out you know? I’ve liked him for quite a while but now that we’re together it’s a lot different”

He wasn't sure why he was defending him after this vile thing he set up. Kenny wanted to believe that he wasn't a part of it but he knew damn well he had agreed. He was at fault for this too. The only difference was Kenny ended up… benefiting unfairly from it. Butters was a great guy and Kenny was having a great time.

“Yeah… I get that. When Craig and Tweek were together Craig was pretty nice to me. I think sometimes when you date people you get so used to how things are… when you break up and things change you try really hard to force yourself back into your comfort zone. Not everyone is the same though. Craig cant have the things he had with Tweek with you. Tweek is one of a kind. He’s really loyal, but he’s TOO loyal and was really reliant on Craigs attention. Now that they aren't together Craig wants you to be like that for him. It’s not healthy for YOU guys but it was healthy for them because that's what worked. I feel a little guilty giving you relationship advice while you’re like… sort of cheating on him… but I think that if he's a great guy with potential you guys should stay together and work it out. It was really nice to be here with you tonight I just hope he knows how lucky he is.” Butters smiled.

Kenny couldn't tell if there was pain behind it but the second he parked in the dark corner by the abandoned van at Stark’s he leaned over and hugged Butters close. He felt like this was an apology. A silent sorry for everything he had planned on doing. He didn't want to go through with it anymore… He didn't want to hurt a good person. It wasn't who he was.

In response Butters lightly hugged him back, rubbing smooth circles on his shoulder blades with an open palm. 

They sat like that for some time before Kenny pulled back and met Butters gaze. He hasn't texted Craig to meet them for the photo yet and he didn't know what the fuck to do. He didn't want to take advantage of Butters like that. God knew what Craig would do with those pictures anyway...

Kenny slowly inched himself on top of the center console and kissed Butters gingerly on the lips. He had a feeling he hasn't kissed anyone before tonight just by the way his lips barely parted. He also had not closed his eyes in shock of the situation until Kenny’s tongue pressed slowly between his soft pink lips. He tasted like Pepsi and Snow Caps… He thought that the kiss might have been unpleasant because of his clear lack of experience but it wasn't. It was soft and warm… Butters even slid his hand up his thigh in response.

Go with the flow.

Kenny’s body reacted to the way Butters tongue flicked unsurely in his mouth, taking lead of the kiss and holding onto the side of his neck. Kenny thought back to him being loyal and threw inhibitions out the window. He wasn't going to fucking toy around with Butters just to appease Craig. He didn't want to do that to somebody… Especially not him.

Kenny refused to stop himself from reaching to undo the buttons on Butters dress shirt.


End file.
